


curfew hairstyle

by shadowkey



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkey/pseuds/shadowkey





	curfew hairstyle

Erano le 22 passate ed era anche entrato in vigore il coprifuoco, Natasha era nella sua stanza con la coinquilina che si era addormentata come ogni sera puntuale dopo il suono della sirena.  
Stava davanti alla finestra come suo solito a spazzolarsi i capelli prima di andare a dormire, quella sera sentì dei rumori e poi vide un'ombra, puntò la spazzola contro quel punto come se fosse stata un'arma "Credo che tu abbia sbagliato di tre edifici"gli disse per poi notare chi fosse "No, giusto edificio e giusta ragazza, mi lasceresti entrare ora?" le chiese rimanendo appeso al cornicione "Ok, per oggi puoi entrare ma se continui ad infilarti nel mio dormitorio saranno guai per entrambi, Barnes", lui entrò e la guardò "A te piace il rischio" prese la spazzola "Cosa credi di fare con questa contro un aggressore?" le chiese, lei prese la spazzola e diede due colpetti sul tavolo con il fondo della spazzola e ne uscì un pugnale "Credi che con tutti gli psicopatici che ci sono in giro io usi una spazzola normale?" gli chiese, lui la baciò "Sei pur sempre una donna pronta sempre a difendersi", lei premette la spazzola per farla tornare normale "Ora se non ti dispiace spazzolami i capelli e poi dovremo sistemare anche quel disastro che hai testa che tu chiami capelli" sorrise "Cosa hanno che non va i miei capelli?" le chiese "Niente, sono solo poco curati" gli fece notare. Lui iniziò a spazzolarle i capelli senza protestare, sentirono dei rumori fuori della stanza e si ammutolirono finché non videro la luce fuori spenta "Se pensi che il problema sia che nel tuo dormitorio possano scoprirci puoi sempre venire tu nel mio" le disse dopo aver finito di spazzolarle i capelli per poi calarsi dalla finestra e sparire nella notte.


End file.
